The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UFSB2’.
The new Aglaonema is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Silver Bay, not patented. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of plants of the cultivar Silver Bay in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.